


These Walls Are Paper Thin

by knockout



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cashton are not in this and I send my apologies, M/M, Muke live in the same apartment building, Neighbor au, Sexual Content, Smut, The walls are really thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockout/pseuds/knockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy shit. </p><p>Those were the only words Michael’s brain could form once he finally figured out what was happening. </p><p>His neighbor, who he’d been desperately lusting after since he moved in 8 months ago, was jacking off next door. Michael could come just from the thought alone. His tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered neighbor, who resembled a fucking deity, was masturbating next door and Michael couldn’t do anything about it. Mother of god, why does this kind of shit always happen to him? It’s like his life was created in the name of sexual frustration.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Michael and Luke are neighbors and the walls in their apartment building are basically made of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls Are Paper Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> This is my first ever post on AO3 and I hope you guys like it! Happy reading! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously have no affiliation with Luke Hemmings or Michael Clifford and this story is a work of 100% fiction.
> 
> Also I'm really sorry, but Calum and Ashton aren't in this! Don't hate me.

_Holy shit._

Those were the only words Michael’s brain could form once he finally figured out what was happening.

His neighbor, who he’d been desperately lusting after since he moved in 8 months ago, was jacking off next door. Michael could come just from the thought alone. His tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, broad-shouldered neighbor, who resembled a fucking deity, was masturbating next door and Michael couldn’t do anything about it. _Mother of god, why does this kind of shit always happen to him? It’s like his life was created in the name of sexual frustration._

A particularly broken sob of pleasure sounded from the room on the other side of his paper-thin walls and Michael was now completely hard and utterly throbbing. All he wanted to do was stomp over there, bang on the fucking door, and give his neighbor the best orgasm of his entire life.

He started to imagine what his neighbor, Luke if he remembered correctly, would look like touching himself: an absolute look of bliss plastered on his face, eyebrows drawn together and jaw dropped, allowing little sounds to pass through now and then. Naked and sweating, pumping his cock slowly and softly, almost teasing himself. His cheeks and neck sporting a nice flush, as he laid on his bed, back arched and breaths rapid.

Now, he took the liberty of adding himself to the daydream, sucking hickeys into the taller boy’s neck, making him whimper and gasp, helpless underneath Michael. Lightly stroking his cock, practically worshipping every inch of his body with just his tongue. Stopping every once in awhile to just _stare._ Because, if dream Luke was anything to go by, he would realistically need time to just watch him in absolute awe. That’s how stunning his neighbor was.

Maybe this was unfair of him to say, as he hasn’t seen everything on Earth, but Luke is quite possibly the most gorgeous thing in the world. At least, the Luke in his imagination was.

Although he entertained the idea of jerking off to the sounds of his neighbor’s breathless moaning and sinful whimpers, he’d already vowed that he would have some self control in this situation and not take advantage of his neighbor’s blissful ignorance as to how loud he was.

It seemed as if the boy next door was dangerously close to coming, as his moans were getting louder and more frequent. This was absolute torture for Michael. The boy he thought was sinfully pretty, next door, was about to orgasm, and Michael couldn’t even watch.

Before long, one particularly loud whine was heard and then a few small gasps. Michael had come to the conclusion that his neighbor just came and he was pretty sure he’d never been this hard in his entire life.

“Mother of god. What the fuck did I do to deserve this kind of agony?”

Long story short, Michael had a cold shower at 2:30 am.

~~~

Seeing Luke in passing around their apartment building was very difficult. He had to constantly monitor what he said, because, with Michael’s social skills, ‘Hi’ could easily be mistaken with ‘You sound beautiful when you jack off’. He also has to stop himself from just dropping to his knees and sucking Luke off right in the middle of their hallway, as Luke would probably be shocked and perhaps scarred for life. Also, Michael would never even entertain the idea of doing that without the blonde boy’s consent.

The thing is, Luke is just _so nice_. He’s always smiling and offering a polite wave to everyone. Holding the door open for Janice, an older woman in their apartment building and having a nice conversation with Walter, their doorman. He even baked Mr. Wickers cupcakes when he found out that the older man had retired and was now free to see his grandkids whenever he wanted.

Luke was just an all around good person and Michael was already head over heels and if he ever had any excuse to talk to Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome, he’d use it, which is why he’s actually kind of excited about the tenants’ meeting being held today, as everyone was required to go because, apparently the owner of their apartment building has something he wants to tell them.

They were all sat around in folding chairs, making polite conversation. Suddenly, their attentions were all drawn to the front door of their apartment building, where Dominic, the extremely wealthy owner of their building had just walked in, offering them all a large grin. Dominic closely resembled Idris Elba, always talked about his love for classical music, and was just about the nicest landlord Michael could’ve asked for.

Turns out, he was offering them bad news as he confessed that a few pipes seem to have burst on one of the main floors and it could affect their water for the next few days. He offered them all a sheepish look, probably expecting them to get angry and lash out, but everyone took the information extremely well, probably because it was nearly impossible to get mad at Dominic.

“While we’re all here, is there anything that should be brought to my attention to help you folks?” Typical Dominic. Always checking to make sure they were all happy.

It remained silent for a few seconds and Michael was sure they’d all be out of there soon, until Janice spoke up. “Well, the only problem that I ever seem to find is how thin the walls are. My days of partying and staying up late are over and now I like to go to bed early.”

Michael could see Luke out of the corner of his eye and Luke looked completely unaffected by the statement. Michael wanted to change that. He decided to have a little fun.

“Y’know I did notice that. I mean, it doesn’t affect me too much. Every once in awhile at 2 am, I’m woken up, but it’s well worth it.” Everyone else brushed his last statement off, assuming he was talking about how good the state of the apartment building was, but Luke- oh Luke got it.

Michael turned his head to look at the blonde, shooting him a wink. He was completely astonished by his own confidence in what should’ve been an awkward situation, but mentally patted himself on the back as he relished the look on Luke’s face. His eyes were wide, cheeks a dark red, and it seemed like he was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.

The meeting was soon dismissed and Michael left without even offering Luke a sideways glance, walking away with a spring in his step. He would definitely consider himself the winner in this situation.

~~~

He _did_ consider himself the winner in this situation until it was midnight and he heard the same familiar moaning coming from next door once again. God, he knew Michael was listening. There was no way he didn’t know that. Michael basically told him that he could always hear less than 7 hours ago.

The whimpers were getting even dirtier and now the fucker was adding _words_. It was like he knew his voice would go straight to Michael’s cock.

He could hear muffled sounds of “oh my god” and “right there”, not to mention the chanting of “fuck” like it was a prayer.

Michael couldn’t take this. He was tossing and turning on his bed to keep himself occupied because, he could guarantee that nothing would stop him from touching himself this time.

And then he heard it. The most beautiful sound he’d ever heard in his life. Like a mixture of a sob, a moan, and a whimper. All coming together to form one word. “Michael”.

And that was it. Michael was out of bed and out his door before Luke had even finished saying his name. He was banging on the door of the apartment next to his with desperation, just wanting to see Luke absolutely fucked out under his touch, which he now knew the younger boy wanted. He acknowledged that most of his neighbors were probably asleep by now, but his mind was too clouded with lust to care.

The door opened a few seconds later to Luke and he was fucking _smirking_. “Took you long enough.”

And Michael almost passed out right there. Luke was shirtless, in a pair of tight black boxers and he could see the outline of Luke’s hard cock, making his mouth water. The boy’s hair was messy and his eyes were cloudy and his cheeks were rosy, and Michael was already so far gone for this boy.

“Holy fuck” was all Michael could whisper out before walking forward right into Luke’s personal space, kicking the door shut and grabbing the taller boy’s hips. Michael rested his back against the door, pulling Luke close to him, blatantly checking him out. “Even prettier than I imagined.”

Getting closer and closer to Luke’s lips with his own, he waited for Luke to close his eyes, before making a detour to his jaw. He decided he was gonna make Luke wait for it, just like he had to wait for Luke.

The taller boy was gently gripping Michael’s hair as the older boy was kissing, sucking, and biting his way down Luke’s jaw, Michael would be damned if he didn’t find the blonde’s sweet spot. Upon trailing his lips underneath Luke’s left ear, he heard a high-pitched moan from above him and smirked, beginning to leave a hickey there. He made a vow to himself that, as long as he lived, he’d always make sure Luke had a hickey below his left ear.

He pulled his mouth away from Luke’s neck and rested the back of his head against the door, looking at Luke, who already looked completely wrecked, his eyes practically glazed over with desire.

“Look at you. Completely wrecked and I haven’t even kissed you yet.” Luke just whined at this, absolute putty in Michael’s hands.

The whine only served as further encouragement, leading Michael to palm Luke’s cock through his boxers. Completely not expecting this, Luke’s knees buckled, causing Michael to wrap his unoccupied arm around Luke’s back to steady him. “So responsive, baby” and Luke looked slightly embarrassed at this.

“Sorry, it’s just been so lo-“ he was cut off with a moan once Michael dipped his hand below the elastic band of Luke’s boxers stroking him now without any barriers. Luke just dropped his head onto Michael’s shoulder, burying his face into Michael’s neck, softly sucking at the skin there.

“Don’t apologize. It’s so hot, baby.”

“Kiss me, Mikey. Please.” And Michael really was planning on making Luke wait, but hearing Luke beg _and_ use a nickname was all he needed to convince him that waiting was overrated. He removed his hand from inside Luke’s boxers and flipped them so Luke was pressed against the door before pulling the boy in for a searing kiss.

Luke gasped into the kiss, lips tickling Michael’s as he spoke. “You’re wearing too many clothes”.

Michael was almost embarrassed at how quickly he threw off his shirt just because Luke had asked him to, but once he saw Luke clearly checking him out while biting his lip, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Luke gently grasped Michael’s right arm, staring at his arm band tattoos, tracing them with his fingertips. Michael was a little confused as to why Luke was busying himself with his tattoos while he was _right there_ between the younger boy’s legs, but he decided to see where this is going.

“God, I remember when you got these. So hot on you. When I saw you with the bandages off, I almost fell to my knees and sucked you dry in the middle of the hallway.”

Michael’s cock twitched at the confession and he almost died when Luke trailed his tongue from the arm bands all the way to his finger tip, sucking his pointer finger into his mouth. He pulled the red-haired boy’s finger out of his mouth with a wet popping sound and giggled. _Giggled._

“God, Mikey, been waiting for you to fuck me since the day I moved in. Every time you heard me touch myself, I was thinking of you.”

And Michael couldn’t hold back anymore. He fucking _growled._ He felt animalistic. The angelic, sweet, I-help-old-ladies-because-I’m-so-nice Luke Hemmings is dirty talking to him right now and if he didn’t do something about this, he’d faint.

He gathered strength he didn’t even know he had and hauled Luke up the wall, his hand cupping just underneath his ass. Luke was obviously not expecting this and let out a short squeak that soon turned to a groan at Michael’s show of dominance, as he was now carrying Luke into his bedroom. Thank god the layout of their apartments was the same or Michael would’ve had no idea where he was going.

Upon reaching the bed, Michael dropped Luke, the younger boy whining at the loss of contact as Michael pulled off his flannel pajama pants, revealing that he was wearing absolutely no underwear.

Luke pulled him onto the bed, and Michael settled between his legs as the tall blonde’s hands found Michael’s waist and his nails dug into the pale skin. He began thrusting his hips up, grinding Michael’s cock on his clothed erection, leading the older boy to let out some delicious sounds that Luke didn’t know he was deprived of until now, and he vowed to never stop doing everything in his power to hear them.

He began marking up the soft, untouched skin of Michael’s neck, licking, sucking, and biting, all while grinding his hips up against Michael’s. He was determined to make the shorter boy feel as good as possible.

“Wanna suck you off. Can I suck you off, Mikey?” Luke whispered into Michael’s neck, blowing cool air onto the wet skin of all of Michael’s forming hickeys.

"Oh god, yes. Need your mouth, Luke.”

And with all the confirmation he needed, Luke flipped them over and kissed his way down Michael’s torso, stopping for a bit to pay attention to the older boy’s nipples, sucking and lightly nipping at them, causing him to arch his back, melting into Luke.

Michael’s fingers found their way to Luke’s hair and tugged, causing Luke to rest his forehead against Michael’s chest, letting out a groan. Michael would have to note that for later: _hair pulling is a definite go_.

At this point, Luke’s face was now eye level with Michael’s leaking cock and he made direct eye contact with Michael as he took the older boy’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the head, as he pumped what wasn’t in his mouth.

 "Oh god, just like that, baby, don’t stop.”

Then an idea popped into Luke’s head. He gently removed Michael’s hands from his hair and laced their fingers together. Out of nowhere, Luke took Michael’s entire length down his throat, gagging on it. He pulled Michael’s right hand toward his throat, resting it against the skin of his neck, so the older boy could feel where his own cock was filling it.

Michael almost blacked out. “Holy fuck, that’s so hot. Jesus fucking Christ, oh my god.” At this point, the older boy was just babbling nonsense about how amazing Luke was, while Luke was bobbing his head up and down on Michael’s length. Cupping his balls, Luke pulled off of Michael’s cock with a string of saliva, his eyes never breaking contact with Michael’s. “Good?” and Michael was gonna kill him. _Was he seriously asking if that was good? That was easily the best blowjob he’s ever received in his entire life_.

“Good?” He asked Luke incredulously, as the younger boy cocked his head to the side in confusion. Luke could’ve sworn Michael liked it. And he was proven right not a second later when Michael pulled him up by the back of his neck. “That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Your mouth is a fucking work of art.” And Luke just blushed at this.

“Now I hate to come over unprepared, but, you see, I was in a bit of a rush,” Luke just laughed at this statement and nodded for Michael to continue.  “Do you have lube and a condom anywhere around here?”

“Oh, right, of course.” And Luke removed himself from the bed and walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle and a foil packet before stripping out of his boxers, groaning at the relief of finally getting off the final piece of clothing.

Michael couldn’t help his desperation when he got up off the bed to walk over to where Luke was standing, now carefully following the older boy’s movements with his eyes. Michael walked over and grabbed Luke’s hand, lacing their fingers together and guided Luke to lay down on the bed, moving back so his head was resting on the pillows with his knees bent and the bottoms of his feet resting on the bed.

“I’m gonna open you up now. Is that okay, babe?”

Most people would probably find this annoying because _duh, it was okay_ , but Luke’s heart skipped at this. Michael wanted to make sure he was fully okay with what they were doing, making Luke trust him even more. Luke grinned and nodded.

“God, even when I’m about to be knuckle-deep in your ass, you’re still fucking adorable.” And Luke almost started cackling. Michael’s eyes practically started twinkling at how comfortable Luke seemed to be with him.

Michael squirted some lube on his pointer finger, taking a minute to warm it up in his hands before moving his digit to circle Luke’s hole. He slowly entered Luke with his finger, making sure to move it at a slow pace for Luke to adjust. His face shifted from slight discomfort to pleasure after about a minute and a half and he nodded, subtly letting Michael know he was ready for a second one. Michael added lube to his middle finger and slipped it in, causing Luke to tense a bit. “shh, babe. Relax. You gotta stay relaxed” and Michael’s reassurances definitely helped as Luke was now becoming much more at ease. He began scissoring his fingers, stretching Luke out, as he let out quiet moans and gasps and Michael just watched him slowly coming undone.

“Feels so good, Mikey.” And Michael just smiled at this, enjoying that Luke was reacting this way because of him. _He_ was causing Luke to fall apart like this and he had every intention of making him come so hard the younger boy saw stars.

“Ready for a third, Lukey?” Michael tested out the nickname on his tongue and found that he quite liked it. He liked the younger boy being his Lukey. In fact, he liked the idea of the younger boy being his anything.

“Yeah”

And at that, Michael added lube to his ring finger, gently pushing it into the younger boy’s hole, causing Luke to gently squirm under him in pure pleasure. After thrusting his fingers in and out of Luke for about a minute, Luke grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Michael looked at him, concerned. “Oh, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to tell you I’m ready.”

Michael quickly kissed his cute, little nose and grabbed the foil packet, ripping it open and rolled it on, slicking his cock with lube.

Michael moved back in between Luke’s legs, staring into his eyes. “Ready?” and Luke just nodded enthusiastically and Michael wasted no more time. He carefully pushed his length into Luke, whining at how tight the younger boy was, making sure to stop at any slight discomfort. Once he bottomed out, he waited for Luke to adjust. “God, you feel so good, baby. So warm and so tight for me.”

“Michael, you can move.” And Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He started thrusting into Luke as the younger boy wrapped his legs around Michael’s waist, pushing him in deeper. Broken moans were coming from both boys, both lost in a world of euphoria. Lost in a world of each other. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the world.

Before Luke could realize what he was doing, Michael grabbed a hold of Luke’s ass and sat up, pulling Luke with him, so Luke was now sat in his lap, riding his cock. He knew that this angle would get the most pleasure for both of them as he thrusted up into Luke and just watched the boy fall apart above him. Completely blissed out with pleasure as the blonde rode his cock, all he could do was admire the creature above him. He felt so _good_ around the red haired boy’s cock that he almost forgot his own name.

Once Michael hit a particular spot inside the taller boy, he gripped Michael’s shoulders extra tight and Michael knew he found it. “There it is.” Michael cheekily stated as he started fucking up into Luke, trying to keep the same angle as before. They were both panting and moaning and breathing out each other’s names.

“Mikey, I’m gonna come.”

“I got you, baby. Come for me.” And Luke’s orgasm hit and Michael had never seen something so beautiful. He was a gorgeous mess on top of him, falling apart, fucking himself onto Michael’s cock, as he came on both of their stomachs.

Michael could feel himself right on the edge, just needing one extra push. “C’mon, Mikey. Show me how you look when you come. Fall apart, babe. I got you.” And Michael wrapped his arms around Luke and came right then, holding onto tight to the younger boy.

When they both finally came down from their highs, Luke slowly lifted himself off of Michael’s cock, groaning at the feeling of emptiness before collapsing next to Michael on the bed.

Michael giggled and kissed his cheek, getting up and grabbing a damp towel from the bathroom to clean them both up. “Looks like our water wasn’t affected” Michael giggled, remembering their meeting earlier. “Sucks for everyone else.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure there were some sucks for you tonight too.”

“Oh my god, you fucking nerd.” But his statement held no real heat as he and Luke were now cackling.

Once they were both as hygienic as they could be from a wet rag, Michael tossed it on the floor and motioned for Luke to get under the covers and joined him. They immediately clung to each other, cuddling as they closed their eyes.

“Michael?”

“Hmm?”

“That was awesome.”

“Super awesome, babe.”

“Are we ever gonna do it again?” Luke asked, scared of this being a one-time thing

“Hell yeah. What kind of boyfriend would I be if we didn’t ever have mind-blowing sex again?”

Luke just smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you think it's worth your time, my tumblr is http://aestheticallymuke.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all have a fabulous day!


End file.
